


The General and  the Librarian

by BunnyFair



Series: Kishward's Series [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Kishward ends up indebted to the librarian. Romance ensues





	1. Chapter 1

Kishward sighed as he made his way to the library, a stack of scrolls in his arms. He glanced over them and frowned slightly as his mind wandered to Peshawars' upkeep. They were still recovering and while they were making good progress, they were still adjusting from using slaves to formally paying and housing them.

He sighed and adjusted his grip on the scrolls. They held the general finances for the fortress and some building instructions to help with the rebuilding process. He nudged the library door open and stepped inside.

He quietly nudged it back closed and looked around before walking to a clean table. He set the scrolls on the table and quickly turned to walk out before a small form bumped into him. He jumped in surprise as books fell onto the ground and a soft whine left the woman's lips.

He blinked as she rubbed her head and knelt down, asking, "Are you okay, miss? I didn't hear you behind me."

She blinked at him when he reached over to check her head and huffed, smacking his hand. "I'm fine, thank you very much! Are you the one that's been taking scrolls and leaving them for me to put back?"

He blinked in surprise at her outburst and leaned back. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm never quite sure where exactly I get them from so I just leave them on the table."

She huffed and gathered up her books. "Well, you've been adding onto my workload and I'm very busy at it is. I don't need the General adding onto it."

He helped pick up the books and nodded. "Of course, I apologize for causing you more stress. Is there anything I can do to assist? Other than put the scrolls back where I find them."

She hummed in thought and set the books on the table. "Anything you say? Well, as you can see from the clutter I'm attempting to properly reorganize the entire library. Whenever you have free time, I expect to see you in here helping me."

He gaped and nodded slightly. "Of, of course. I did say anything, didn't I?"

She lightly smirked and held out her hand. "Good. I'm Vilette, the new librarian."

He closed his mouth and lightly shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Vilette. I'm Kishward."

She nodded and pulled away, rolling up her sleeves. She brushed past him to restack her books and he turned to get a good look at her. Her long, black hair was braided back and her bangs neatly framed her face and her brown eyes shone as the natural light filtered in through the windows. Standing up straight, the top of her head probably reached his shoulder, but she held herself proudly.

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Grab that stack, it's already in order so don't mess them up."

He jolted slightly and nodded, grabbing the large stack. He hefted up the stack and followed her, carefully stepping around the various stacks of books. She took a couple books off the top and started carefully putting them on the shelves as he followed her around.


	2. Chapter 2

Kishward smiled slightly as he finished his meeting and stood before making his way down to the kitchen. He had been helping Vilette reorganize the library for a couple weeks now and they had bonded surprisingly well. They'd fallen into a routine of sorts as well; whenever he had meetings, he would make a trip down to the kitchen and get food for them to eat before continuing their work.

He quickly noted, however, she was almost never not in the library. He'd caught her asleep in various areas on the floor or at tables with her head in her arms. At first, he simply left a blanket over her and let her sleep before one of the older librarians told him where her room was. Then, he began carrying her to her room whenever he caught her asleep.

As he fixed a tray of food, he smiled to himself. She was lightly muscular, but overall thin and at first it seemed as though she didn't eat properly. Noticing as how most her time was spent in the library, it didn't surprise him and was cause for worry.

He'd made it his mission of sorts to make sure she ate something at least partially healthy every day. So, every afternoon or evening after meetings, he made sure to pick her up some food. She had a healthy glow about her now and her energy had even gone up.

Surprisingly, their relationship had improved as well. She was still quiet while they worked, but once he asked what books were her favorites and she spoke for at least an hour, rattling off her favorite books and their entire plots. She'd even embarrassingly admitted that some of her favorites were the romance novels, though she could never see herself in a romantic relationship.

He started towards the library and his smile faltered. The library was almost fully completed and when it was, their time together would end. He had been quite enjoying their time together and it seemed like she was too, as she slowly shared more personal stories and her own feelings about events surrounding the war.

She was from a small, happy family. Her father and two brothers were soldiers while her mother was a war-nurse. She didn't have a knack for fighting and instead preferred her books. Of course, they went off to battle and she stayed home, having already established a job in the castle's library.

They'd died during the war and she admitted she mourned them heavily and dived headfirst into her work, forfeiting her own health in the process. She'd been working in the library for several months, but decided to reorganize it several days before he had bumped into her.

He nudged the door open and knocked on it before walking over to a table. "I've got some grapes for you, they just harvested them today."

Vilette smiled and walked over, sitting down after he pulled out the chair for her. "Thanks. I bet they taste delicious."

He nodded and sat beside her. "I'm sure they will. How has your day been?"

She shrugged and took a plate of food off the tray. "It's been slow, just been taking my time. I'm almost done putting everything back into place."

He nodded. "Of course. Do you have anything planned for after?"

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Not really, no. Everything's been thoroughly cleaned and organized. I don't really have anything left to do after this. I assume you'll be returning to your work properly as well."

He tilted his head when her hand faltered from lifting a piece of fruit into her mouth and smiled when it clicked. He combed his hand through his beard and smiled to himself. "Why don't we spend some time together when we're both free? I certainly have enjoyed our time together so far."

She blinked at him and her mouth fell open slightly. She licked her lips and lightly brushed some hair behind her ear. "Oh, really? I've enjoyed my time with you, too, Kishward."

He smiled and nodded. "Then, next week, perhaps? I'm not too busy with meetings so we can do something together."

She smiled and nodded. "It's a date, then. I assume you'll pick me up from my room?"

He smiled wider. "Of course. It won't be anything extravagant, I can promise you that."

She nodded and swiftly kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't expect extravagant to be perfectly honest."

He chuckled softly and smiled widely as she returned to eating quietly. He chuckled softly when she let her hair fall back into her face to hide her blush and turned to focus on his food. Now, to think of a proper date to take her on.


	3. Chapter 3

Vilette stared at her clothes and sighed; she had nothing really.. pretty per say. She did still have the dress she wore to her father and brothers' funeral, but that was her nicest dress and it just didn't feel right to wear again yet. Granted, Kishward did tell her not to wear anything too formal but there was no harm in wanting to look a little extra nice. Right?

She sighed and sat down on her bed, resting her head in her hands. She groaned and fell back, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her temples before sitting up.

She quickly stood and walked over to her closet before digging out a pair of plain brown pants and a short sleeved shirt with a lighter bown trim. She changed and brushed out her long hair, smiling inwardly.

She'd never been on a proper date before and she trusted Kishward to make it fun. He would've told her if he wanted her to be more formal, he probably just had something simple and nice planned. He'd been very kind to her and he'd made it clear she was free to speak to him as an equal.

She lightly smirked as she worked on her braid; she'd never treated men any differently than women and even though she was a librarian, her job was just as important as the King's. Without her and her proper organization, no one would be able to find what they needed and they certainly wouldn't stay in such good shape.

He'd truly respected her work too, he'd told her multiple times in the past, and more importantly he respected her. He even made it part of his day to make sure she had eaten and carried her to her bed several times; flustering her the first few times. Overall, though, he respected her and treated her very well, which happily surprised her.

She smiled to herself and tied off her braid, pinning it into a bun. She jumped slightly at a knock on her door and peeked out before smiling at Kishward. She smiled and opened the door before grabbing her boots.

"I'm almost ready, just need to get these on."

He smiled and nodded. "That's fine. How are you with riding a horse?"

VIlette pulled on her boots and smiled at him. "I'm pretty good. Where are we going?" 

He hummed and stroked his beard. "It's a surprise."

She smiled and stood up, following him out. "This'll be fun, then."

He nodded and offered his arm, lightly bowing. She chuckled softly and looped her arm with his, following him out. He led her outside and she squinted at the bright sun. He patted her arm and led her to the stables, where two horses were ready for them.

She smiled and walked over, gently petting one horses' neck. He smiled and asked, "Need some help up?"

She glanced up and lightly smirked before hooking her foot in the stirrup and swinging herself up and onto the horse. He blinked at her and she smiled teasingly at him. "What's wrong? Didn't think I could get myself up?"

He chuckled softly and climbed onto his own horse. "Of course not. I was merely offering assistance."

She hummed and nudged her horse forward. "Well, let's go. You should be leading the way, shouldn't you?"

He smiled and nudged his horse to trot ahead of hers. "Yes, I should be. Now, come on. It's a bit of a ride away." She smiled and nodded, guiding her horse to follow after him. 

The pair travelled for an hour and left the dry area surrounding the fortress to go into the nearby forest. Vilette looked around curiously and smiled when he stopped nearby a stream. He hopped off his horse and pulled off the saddle packs as she climbed off her horse to look around.

She walked to the stream and smiled. "So, what do you have a planned?"

He smiled and pulled the simple food and canteens out of the bags. "Just a private, outside lunch together. We could use the fresh air and sunlight."

She smiled and sat beside him under a tree. "It's much nicer already. Definitely a different view than the library."

He nodded and bit into an apple. "It's pleasant."

She nodded and nibbled on her grapes. The two sat peacefully as they ate their food and sipped the water. Birds chirped around them and he spotted several squirrels run across some limbs.

Kishward blinked when she stood up and tilted his head when she stood, kicking off her shoes. "What are you up to?"

She rolled up her pants legs and walked into the stream. "Join me. It's called having fun, Kishward."

He chuckled and pulled off his boots before rolling up his own pants legs. He walked over and stepped in, jolting slightly at the cold water. She giggled and smiled widely, lightly kicking the water at him.

He flinched in surprise and gave her a look before chuckling, a wide smile breaking out across his face. He kicked water at her and laughed out, "You don't know what you're getting into, do you?"

She laughed and continued kicking water at him. "Oh, I think I can handle myself just fine!"

He laughed and the two continued their splash fight until Vilette launched herself at him. The move threw him off guard and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him as he fell back. She squealed as the cold water soaked her shirt and quickly pulled away from him.

He laughed and sat up before following her to sit on the bank. She smiled widely and rubbed her arms at a breeze, almost instantly chilling her to the bone. He sat beside her and hugged her shoulders, rubbing her arm.

Her cheeks flushed, partially from the cold and the motion, and she leaned into his side. He smiled and continued rubbing her arm to try and warm her up. She tucked her feet up and relaxed into him.

He smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder. "This was more fun than I expected."

She smiled and glanced up at him. "I'm glad. This was a lot of fun, I'm glad you dragged me out for this."

He chuckled softly and stroked his beard back into place. "I'm glad you had fun. We should do this again."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I agree."

He smiled softly and held her close as she watched the water run along the smooth rocks. She shifted and glanced between him and the water several times. She took a deep breath and shifted before grabbing his beard and gently pulling him into a light kiss.

He blinked in surprise and quickly realized what was happening before kissing her back. He kept the kiss light and smiled when she pulled away, her cheeks flushing dark red. He smiled widely and hugged her close.

She smiled slightly and bit her lip, leaning into him as she looked down. He smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled softly and glanced up at him, softly mumbling, "We should do this again."

He smiled softly and nodded. "Whenever you want."


End file.
